


Heart of Darkness

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU After Episode 13 of Season 4, Amunet is a bit of a cliche at times, Gen, Mild Humor, Mild sadness, Past Killer Frost/Amunet Black, Surreal, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Caitlin learns that Amunet Black has a flair for the dramatic in the most absurd way possible.This is an older fic I just now got around to posting for people to look at.It goes AU after Episode 13ish.





	Heart of Darkness

Caitlin Snow got into her car and was about to start it to get to Star Labs, when her cell phone rang. She looked down at the display and frowned. She hit the button to accept the call and said. “Why do you have Amunet Black as your caller ID?”   
“Because dear, I changed my original name to that. It's quite simple. Regardless, I called to tell you that I have a flair for the dramatic.” Amunet's unmistakably British voice spoke.

“Color me not surprised.” Caitlin frowned. “At least you didn't kidnap me this time, so what do you want?”   
“I'd like you to look up and out of your car.”   
Caitlin looked up and her eyes focused on one thing in particular. “Oh, Shit.” She swore, something she rarely did.   
Amunet Black's voice chuckled. “Like I said, I have a flare for the dramatic.”   
Standing down the street, was Amunet Black holding a rocket launcher on her shoulder pointing towards Caitlin's car. “This is beyond dramatic, Amunet.” Caitlin gulped.

“Oh, don't worry, dear, you'll be fine.” Amunet spoke and the line disconnected.   
The rocket launcher fired a split second later, and the sound of the launch reached Caitlin mere seconds before the rocket struck the car and exploded.

Amunet chuckled. “Let's see how you all piece this one together.” 

&^&

Killer Frost climbed out of the car wreckage a moment later and grumbled. “I liked that car! I'm not even sure it being blown up by an asshole counts on the insurance policy.”   
She continued to grumble as she turned into fog and made her way towards Star Lab.   
Being intangible was an extremely helpful tool she should have used more often, plus, her speed seemed to increase more in this form than as a human, even on the ice trails she used. 

She came upon Star Labs fairly quickly and phased through the walls on her way to the main control room. 

Cisco yelped as she phased through the wall near him and turned into her solid form. “Killer Frost! Do not do that, man. My heart. Even Barry knows not to do that!” 

Killer Frost smirked. “Sorry, Cisco, but Amunet Black blew up Caitlin in her car earlier. You'll have to deal with me until she recovers.” 

Cisco's eyes widened. “Yeesh. That seems excessive.”  
“With a rocket launcher no less.” Killer Frost grinned.

“That's just wrong.” Cisco shivered.  
Killer Frost nodded. “I agree.”

Iris and Barry walked in a few minutes later and Barry did a double-take at seeing Killer Frost sitting at the computer station Caitlin normally sat at.   
Iris blinked. “Uh, hi, there.” 

Killer Frost grinned. “Caitlin's recovering from taking a rocket to the face. I'm in charge until she gets better.” 

“Wait, someone shot her with a rocket launcher?!” Barry's eyes widened.

“Yeah, Amunet Black apparently has a flair for the dramatic.” Cisco frowned.  
“What the hell? That's just messed up.” Iris groaned.

Killer Frost frowned. “So, the good news, Caitlin will recover, but until she does, I'm out and about, and let's face it, I'm like Caitlin if she had less patience and was mostly controlled by the Id and the Ego, and not the Superego.” She then grinned.

“Well, I think the first priority is to find Amunet Black and lock her in the damn Time Vault for the next 10,000 years.” Cisco grumbled.

Killer Frost chuckled. “That's not the worst idea.”   
“We are not locking a Supervillain in the Time Vault next to a computer from the far future.” Barry grinned.

Iris nodded. “Yeah, that's not a good idea. It's bad enough Barry only recently got out of jail, but now if Amunet Black decides to attack us...” 

“We're going to have to do something about her, guys.” Cisco frowned.

“I know.” Barry frowned. “Okay, Caitlin, er, Killer Frost, that weird metal she has always, can you track that using the satellites?” 

Killer Frost nodded. “Yes. It's got a unique signature. The main reason she uses it is because it merged with her body to an extent. She lost her hand in the accident that exposed her. It formed a new hand, and her new hand allows her to control the metal.” 

“Just like a magnet.” Cisco grinned.

“Exactly.” Killer Frost spoke.

No one spoke as she searched and found the signal eventually.  
“Okay, got her. I think it's time we treated her as a villain worthy of our prison.” Killer Frost smirked.  
Cisco nodded. “One speed-blitz coming up.”   
Barry chuckled. “I can't believe Kara told us about that.”

&^&

“Amunet, you've been a bad girl.” Cisco spoke.  
Amunet turned around and smirked. “Sorry to disappoint you terribly, sir, but I'm into girls.”   
Cisco blinked. “Okay. Didn't know that. Anyhow, we're really disappointed in you.” 

“Because I blew up Caitlin? I knew she would get better. Besides, that was a terrible car.” Amunet chuckled. “The back seat is not comfortable at all.” 

Cisco's eyes widened. “Wait...what the hell? You and Killer Frost?” 

“Oh, don't be surprised, Cisco.” Amunet smirked.  
“I'm not even going to act surprised you know my name. I'm just hoping we can solve this peacefully.” Cisco frowned.

“Yes, we can. You leave me alone and I leave you alone!” Amunet spoke.

“Can't do that.” Barry's voice spoke and then Amunet was knocked clear across the large room and into the far wall.   
She collapsed unconscious into a heap. Barry shook his fist. “I have no idea why that hurts so freaking much.” 

“The fact that you just punched her faster than the speed of sound might have something to do with it.” Cisco grinned.

“I'm still not sure how this works, but it's apparently something Kara can do, and it's not like she has access to the speed force. The last time I punched someone super fast, I had a lengthy build up of distance.” 

“Let's just put her in the cells we have.” Cisco spoke.

&^&

“You are so royally screwed.” Killer Frost smirked.

Amunet pounded on the reinforced glass. “You idiots.”   
“No, you're the idiot. You shot Caitlin with a rocket launcher.” Cisco spoke.

“She'll get better!” Amunet grumbled.  
“That's not the point. You have no reason to attack us. What is this, some weird alliance with DeVoe?” Barry frowned.

Amunet sighed. “DeVoe and I only worked business together one time. He stayed out of my way, I stayed out of his.” 

“Your business together got me a life sentence in jail.” Barry growled.  
“Well, clearly, that got fixed.” Amunet grinned. “Look, you can hate me all you want, I don't mind.” 

Killer Frost frowned. “Let me talk to her alone.”   
Cisco took a deep breath. “Are you sure about that?”   
“Yes.” 

Barry and Cisco left and Killer Frost walked up to the glass. “I can't believe you did all that.” 

“What can I say, I love you, dear.” Amunet grinned.

Killer Frost chuckled. “You have a weird way of showing it. Flowers, chocolate, jewelry, I understand. But blowing up my normal body just to get me in control?” 

“It's a bit silly, I know, dear.” Amunet frowned.

Killer Frost spoke. “I love you too, but I was never going to turn to the dark side for you.”   
“I never wanted you to.” Amunet chuckled. “I just wanted to love you.”

“I understand, but you can't think I'll go back to you now.” Killer Frost spoke.

Amunet frowned again. “I know you're disappointed in me, dear, but this really was how it was going to be.” 

Killer Frost looked at her hands. “I know.”   
She walked over to a monitor and began touching the screen in various locations. “What are you doing, dear?” 

“It's a surprise.” Killer Frost spoke.   
A moment later, the door opened up and Amunet Black walked out. “I'm surprised alright.”   
Killer Frost kissed her. “Don't think it's anything special.”   
“Why?” Amunet frowned.  
Killer Frost spoke. “Because of this.”   
She put her hand right above Amunet's heart. Amunet frowned and then her eyes widened as a sharp pain struck her.   
Killer Frost frowned. “Don't try to talk, Amunet. The icicle lodged through your heart and into your spine. I'm sorry. Death will occur when it starts to melt. They'll find me eventually, I know, but they'll understand in time.” 

Amunet just stared in shock and Killer Frost laid her down on the ground slowly. “I truly am sorry.” 

Killer Frost turned to mist and walked through the nearest wall.

&^&

Six days later...

“Aruba? Really, Caitlin?” A voice spoke.   
Caitlin looked up from her beach chair and grinned. “I always wanted to see this place, Cisco.”   
“Wasn't expecting you to be here. That's for certain.” Cisco frowned.

“I know you're disappointed with Killer Frost's actions, but we merged, Cisco. That was the only way I could survive.” Caitlin spoke and held up her hand. A ball of ice formed in it and then disappeared a moment later.

“I can understand, and honestly, the disappointment wore off fast, and no one's mad at Killer Frost.” Cisco spoke.

“I'll come back in time, Cisco, I promise. But for now, I just want to enjoy the sun and surf at Aruba.” Caitlin spoke.

“The only thing that surprised us was Killer Frost and Amunet Black being in a relationship.” Cisco spoke.  
“I'm not surprised. I don't share my private life with anyone.” Caitlin spoke. “After Ronnie died, I sealed myself away, honestly, and when I thought Hunter was Jay, and he wasn't insane evil, I thought he was a safe person to fall in love with, but he didn't end up being the guy I thought he was, and that made me fall even farther inside myself. I never told anyone, but I sank into a despair. And when Savitar first approached me, it wasn't as Killer Frost.” Caitlin frowned and lapsed into silence.

Cisco was silent for a moment as well and then finally spoke. “I don't blame you for not telling us about that. I'm surprised Savitar took no as an answer.”   
“As he said to me afterwards, he didn't blame me for not accepting him then. He knew what would happen in time.” Caitlin frowned.

“You're here now, Caitlin, and you know none of us would care who you loved.” Cisco spoke calmly.

“I know, it's just, I was always conflicted. When I was Killer Frost, I was freer, and that's why I entered the relationship with Amunet Black. We were lovers for a long time.” Caitlin spoke.  
“I understand.” Cisco spoke. “Like I said, no one is mad at you, Caitlin.” 

“I know, but I'm still nervous.” Caitlin chuckled slightly. “I killed someone. Yes, as Killer Frost, but I'm connected with her now. I died, essentially, Cisco. The merging is what made me live.” She looked at the sand.

“I know, Caitlin. It's okay, though, I promise you.” Cisco spoke.

“You've always been a great friend, Cisco.” Caitlin smiled. “Okay, I'll come back with you. Just, let me get dressed fully.”   
“That might be a good idea. Then again, the cold or the heat really won't bother you.” Cisco grinned.

“Yeah, but it's not like I'm going to ask Mick to shoot me with his Heat Wave gun.” Caitlin grinned.

“If you said that to him, he'd probably make a joke about that being kind of dirty.” Cisco chuckled.

Caitlin grinned. “Yes, he most certainly would.” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I can totally see Amunet Black doing that.  
> If anyone would like to see any other stories like this, let me know. I've got a lot of weird ones.


End file.
